Pancakes
by Lazyafternooner
Summary: ONESHOT : R x N : Roxas makes Namine some pancakes...


**Just because it was Pancake Tuesday the other day...**

Naminé felt her eyes drooping as she lay, stretched out, on the cosy sofa and lazily listened to the whipping of pancake mix in the kitchen. The air floated around her and cushioned her; preparing the sleepy girl for dreams. She sighed calmly as her body numbed from reality and entered dream.

"Naminé! I can't believe you have never tried pancakes." She heard Roxas' familiar voice call as he stepped into the living room, still whipping away at the mixture.

She lifted her head slightly and looked up to the seventeen year old boy, holding a large bowl. His usually perfect spiky, blonde hair was slightly messed and he had clouds of flour printed on his clothes. He came from behind the sofa, moved Naminé's legs (to which she irritably moaned), sat down and put the mixture on her lap.

"You'll like _my_ recipe. Now mix it a little, my arm is tired." Roxas said, rubbing his arm.

She sat up and mixed the lumpy liquid, yawning.

Roxas smiled at her response or lack of and watched her with concentration as she stirred the pancake mixture slowly.

Standing up he smiled to her, "Right! I will get the frying pan out, keep mixing."

He ran a hand through his spikes as he placed the frying pan on the now heated ring.

"Naminé!" He called back to the living room.

No answer.

"Nam?"

No answer.

He sighed and marched through to the living room and grinned when he found the blonde holding onto the bowl, still on her lap, with her head drooped and eyes closed.

She is always so tired after school, he laughed to himself.

He slowly removed the bowl from her lap. He took his time in doing so. He kneeled down in front of her and watched her peaceful expression with her hair framing her face and hanging lazily by her shoulders. He grinned again as she fell to her side and stretched out on the warm sofa again but he could not help but feel a little sad as he had hoped he could have lay her down. With one last stolen glance at her he walked back into the kitchen

Naminé awoke to the humming smell of freshly baked food. It lured her from her sleep and clung to her until her stomach could not take anymore. Se sat up slowly to the warm room and cast a drowsy gaze around her. Rubbing her eyes, she walked through to the kitchen where she bumped into Roxas who was coming through the door.

"I was just about to wake you." He cheerfully chirped.

Roxas couldn't help but smile when he bumped into the petite sleepy girl. Her hair was messed and her eyes still had dreams dazing them. He laughed at her bored expression but his laughter suddenly seized as she placed a warm finger on his right cheek. He swallowed as his face shamefully heated and his body tensed up. He looked into her eyes as dreams still swam in their deep blue. She removed her finger and showed him some pancake mix which must of been there. Roxas mentally slapped himself. Naminé licked the mix from her finger and **he nearly fainted **but Naminé, not noticing anything at all, pushed by him slightly and into the kitchen. Once poor Roxas had recovered he followed.

When Naminé stepped into the kitchen the glorious scent sped to her. Her eyes widened as she watched a large plate of golden pancakes obediently wait in maple syrup. Roxas stepped next to her and grinned at the fully awakened Naminé.

"See, you haven't even tried them yet and you like them!" He laughed.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around Roxas, squeezing him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's this for?" He laughed. Not that I mind, he dreamily thought.

"You shouldn't have done this. I mean... I fell asleep on you!" She answered, looking up to him with wide eyes.

"_O-on _me?" He slowly repeated dazed and blushing.

"Yes, I should have helped." She moaned, unaware of the boy's thoughts and letting go of him.

Roxas shook his thoughts away as he noticed her confused stare on him.

He laughed, "Stop worrying. I like doing stuff for you! Now eat them."

She smiled to him and skipped over to the table.

The two enjoyed their pancakes and ate quickly. They spoke of school, dreams (Roxas learned Naminé had a dream about him and herself going to the beach to see a talking fish) and pancakes. Once the plate had been cleared the two retreated to the warm living room still polluted with Naminé's sleep.

Naminé hopped onto Roxas' sofa and grabbed her favourite pillow. She had noticed lately it was the best place for a nap, it seemed to put her into a sleep instantly. The spiky-haired boy sat next to her once putting the TV on. He flicked through the channels as both of their stomachs attempted to handle the excessive amount of pancakes they had just inhaled. Roxas felt full and exhausted. He suddenly felt a small thud on his shoulder. He turned and a huge smile tugged his lips as he watched Naminé lean on his shoulder with her eyes drooping. He moved closer to her and once he sure she was asleep, he wrapped an arm around her slim body. Feeling his body relax and eyes close he turned his head and placed a small kiss on her soft hair. Suddenly he felt her shift slightly.

Naminé looked up to a tense, blushing Roxas. She thought back to check what had happened : he put his arm around her and she stayed close to him, held onto to his T-shirt and then just as she began to slip from reality a kiss on the head brought her back. Wait, was that reality? She furrowed her brow.

"Did you just-" She began.

Roxas cut in blushing with a sheepish grin, "Sorry."

Naminé laughed and leaned up to his ear to whisper, "Don't be."

Roxas watched the blonde smile up at him as his heart raced and thumped in his chest. She was going to turn her head to the TV again and place it on his shoulder. But Roxas couldn't let her. Before she could he pressed his lips against hers and entered a dream world in reality. He could taste the pancakes on her soft lips. He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes as she laughed slightly.

"I like pancakes." She smiled.

He grinned as she placed her head on his shoulders again.

Roxas took a deep breath as he watched the moving picture of the TV, not paying attention to it. Breathing was become difficult as his nerves caught up to him. And then turning to her head slightly, breathing in her sugary scent for strength he finally said it,

"I love you, Naminé."

She didn't respond. He swallowed as fear struck his chest. He kept his arm wrapped around her and waited for her to push it off, tell him she didn't feel the same way, then he would tell her not to leave but she would and he would lose her forever. She stayed still and quiet. He felt numb and ill as he peered down to look at her face.

Roxas almost burst at laughing with relief as he watched Naminé's sleeping face. She breathed heavily and still held onto Roxas. He gave her a peck on the cheek and announced his love for her again, quietly and with a small laugh.

And the full time Naminé remained in dreams of pancakes and Roxas whispering his love for her.

Yes,

Naminé defiantly liked pancakes.

And, hell, Roxas loved them now.

**This afternooner likes reviews**

**They keep me going with this stuff amigos!**

**Anyway tell me if you love it, like it, hate it or if you want to give me some tips!**

**whatever you want...**


End file.
